Suppressed Symptoms
by upfromtheashes
Summary: This will be her year. A great year. She's starting her first day of university, a loving boyfriend on her one side, a pan-handling best friend on the other. But even the first day doesn't go as planned... and everything slowly starts to fall apart. It's all HIS fault. HE will be her undoing. Main: F!PolandxPrussia Side: GerIta HunAus Spamano


**I have been trying to write something alongside this fic for a really long time and nothing came out of it. Finally I got attacked by plot bunnies...I hope my dear PrusPol fans (and fans to be!) will enjoy~! **

* * *

I currently found myself on a city bus in less than comfortable circumstances. It was a bad day to begin with, really. It was my first day of my university education and it obviously had to be pouring buckets. Everyone this morning looks like zombies, slowing making their way to work or school with grim faces. All of this taken into account, my situation was worse still.

The bus was packed with people. I wouldn't be able to move if I wanted to because I was squished between all the other students that had the genius idea to take this popular bus route to school. I could literally smell the choline of the creep right behind me. He was listening to something that totally sounded like noises straight from hell, I could hear because the volume must have been raised to the max. And he has the nerve to tap his foot to the "beat"!

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe normally. I never considered myself to be claustrophobic but I really was on the verge. I'm not very tall, short even and have a petite build therefore everyone else can just push me around?! I'm naturally shy around strangers and this guy's behavior was proving to be too much.

I looked back and up at him, it really took all my courage to say it, "Ehem." He was literally looking over my head, and I wasn't even that short! The demonic music totally absorbed him. This angered me and added a bit more confidence. I poked the side of his leather jacket and said, "Hey! …Do you mind? You're not the only one on here you know." The stranger looked at me for the first time. I saw red eyes and a plastered mocking smile; I bet he permanently wore it wherever he went. He just seemed like the type. I quickly looked down to my shoes, now a couple more people were staring. Perhaps I spoke too laud.

I pulled my hand back and he lifted his headphones off with annoyance.

"Problem?" Great, I couldn't meet his eyes and had no idea what to say.

"Y-yea…you could at least turn that stuff down." The man snorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize high school girls had the right to share their opinion on metal," he said. His mocking tone made me want to punch him straight in the face and watch it bleed. Wait- he just called me a high schooler?!

"Wha-What? No! I'm in university you moron!" I felt a little proud to get to say it aloud in a public space. No need to mention that I was on my way to my first class of my freshman year. Crap, people really were starting to look…

"Sure, whatever. Mind your own business kid," he smirked and put the headphones back on. A tall blonde guy beside him gave him a stern look. If only my friends were here, at least I'd have someone to support me! I could feel myself going red. I was about to say something when the bus abruptly stopped. In the split second that I could feel myself falling I mentally face palmed at letting go of the yellow pole I was handing on to before. I didn't even remember when I did!

I flew face first into the chest of that same blonde guy. How embarrassing was that? He scrutinized me with a blue glare and in my panic I pushed myself away, and shoved through multiple people to get to the door. I didn't care where I was; I was getting off this cursed bus and not humiliating myself further. I was never so happy to be greeted by fresh air.

ooo

I was seriously starting to get worried, the lesson was already well underway and she still wasn't here. Yes, Felicia was the obnoxious kind capable of anything really but she was really excited to have this first class with me. The amount of hassle it took to make sure we had it together was incredible! Oh for goodness sake, why didn't she answer her phone!

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and the displeased prof let in a very sorry sight. My best friend was drenched. Her hair still dripping. I prayed he would just let her off easy. They exchanged some words, her gaze glued to the ground. Finally she quickly strode over to the nearest seat and scrambled to get her laptop out. I'm pretty sure she was having a heart attack on the inside, as she likely knew the class was staring. I heard a snicker from behind me. Upon turning around I saw my ex and a buddy of his enjoying this. I had no idea how the HELL he got into university but he did. It certainly wasn't his personal charm. I knew I should have brought my frying pan…but then I would be taken for a hospitality student in the halls and that just wouldn't do, would it?

"What the hell do you find so entertaining Gilbert?!" He looked at me and he faltered.

"Relax Liz, you'll laugh too when I tell you the story from this morning," the albino grinned at me. I was suddenly confused. "That chick tried to mother me on the bus today, got pretty riled up and ended up falling on Lud. I guess she got off at the wrong stop too…ksesese." A light bulb went off in my head and it all finally came together, not the best of news to find out but at least Felicia was fine. I guessed my plan of not speaking to Gilbert after high school failed on the first day of school. Whatever, I was defending my best friend here.

"Shut up you ass, she's-"

"Oh come on Liz, the more time you spend with Roddie, the more boring you get!"

"Wait 'till I-!"

"If the group in the back wants to move their get together outside, they are welcome to!" the professor's voice brought us back to where we were. A classroom. What a way to strike a good impression. Gilbert's fault as usual.

ooo

As I scrambled to type out the last of the notes, others already began to file out. I tried to ignore the people that got in the way of my view. I was almost done. This is going to be a great year. My year. A great year. A great-

"Felicia!" My best friend, Elizaveta clamped my bright pink laptop shut. "You seriously had me worried for a bit…your first class, really?" She laughed, but it was a sweet laugh, not a mocking one and I smiled.

"I know right?" I gathered my things. She seized me up with her green eyes.

"Are you okay though…?" she asked hesitantly. "I saved you a spot but…"

"Oh, like forget that Liz! I was too much of a mess to see beyond my own feet…" I gave her a reassuring smile and she pulled us off into the depths of a new school I still had to get to know. Our chatter was a familiar thing though, a lovely thing that could make me forget even the worst of mornings.

* * *

**Maybe a little short but better than nothing, hmm? So, what do you guys think...of my portrayal of Felicia and the others? Seriously, I'm going to need some support to continue this thing XD If you guys have anything you would like to see in this story, tell me! I could try to include it. Let's make this happen!**


End file.
